convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Daddy
The Big Daddy, also known as Mr. Bubbles is a minor antagonist from the [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki BioShock] series of games. He made his Convergence debut in ''The Distraction of the Falling Worlds'' under the identity of Sheriff Bubba. Canon The Big Daddy is an enemy from the video game BioShock, reappearing in its sequel BioShock 2 and the Burial at Sea (Episode [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Burial_at_Sea_-_Episode_1 1'''] and [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Burial_at_Sea_-_Episode_2 '''2]) DLC for [http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Infinite BioShock: Infinite''.] Big Daddies are genetically enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. Big Daddies were originally created by Dr. Yi Suchong to serve as Rapture's maintenance workers and to help in later construction projects; Rosies riveted panels and windows and Bouncers drilled deep sea rocks for expansion of the city. There were at least five different models of Big Daddies manufactured in Rapture, the particular Big Daddy featured in the Convergence series is a Bouncer type. Pre-Convergence Before being disillusioned to become Sheriff Bubba, this Big Daddy was like any other for the most part. After the fall of rapture, it has spent years escorting its Little Sister around-- usually, against its own will. It's been observed that Bubba was considered to be slightly more "merciful", allowing Splicers to escape alive if they attempt to run away after trying to attack a Little Sister. During one particular harvest, the Big Daddy suddenly faltered and fell unconscious-- being transported to a new world with a new identity. Plot Involvement '''Distraction of the Falling Worlds' Bubba was significantly active during the prologue and first chapter of the event, but soon faded away once the action began to rise. In contrast to his previous personality, Bubba was an extremely jolly and friendly sheriff of the town in which the game took place. Bubba seemingly chose to stay behind and fend off the Weeping Angels and zombie hordes when the rest of the cast escaped. The War of the Universe Before being transported aboard the Normandy, Bubba would reawaken after the events of the Illusion Game in Rapture as a seemingly normal Big Daddy. He went back to his normal regime, despite subconsciously resenting being brought back to Rapture. When the Reapers began to invade the multiverse, a single Reaper descended into Rapture. Bubba would begin to round up as many Little Sisters as he could find and put them in a Bathysphere, evacuating them from the ruined city as he faced the Reaper. Bubba would be transported aboard the Normandy before the Reaper could kill him. Bubba was a special case in War of the Universe, because he was the "Locator", a unique role to the event that involved completing specific objectives each round. Bubba was greatly involved in the early to mid stages of the event, as he completed his objectives and participated in the voting rounds. His personality was strangely bi-polar, as he would shift between being jolly and friendly to being nearly emotionless and determinate to complete objectives given to him by the Zin Empire. Restless in Rapture Bubba made an appearance in the epilogue of the event, featured in a piece of exposition taking place outside of the events of the event. Epilogue(s) Distraction of the Falling Worlds Bubba did not receive a proper epilogue in the game, and it was implied that he had died protecting the town against the invaders. At some point, the Big Daddy received his memory back and was revived in the world of Rapture, with vague memories of the game. Deciding he liked the name, the Big Daddy would now respond to the name "Bubba" when Little Sisters commanded him. Restless in Rapture Sometime after Elliot was defeated, Bubba ended up on the capital ship of the Zin Empire; a malevolent alien empire lead by Emperor Zinyak. Zinyak revealed to Bubba that each of the objectives he had completed during the course of War of the Universe were for the Zin Empire (such as allowing them to commandeer Eden, and granting them intel on each of the individuals involved in Elliot's Downfall. Zinyak would convince Bubba to join the Zin Empire as a crucial operative in a mission to abduct ten individuals; one of them being Matt Miller. Zinyak also granted Bubba a team of hired mercenaries in the form of Leon Chameleon, Froggy G, Cad Bane, Junkrat and Roadhog. Bubba himself did not have much to say on the matter. Character Relationships Bubba is not particularly close to any notable characters in the Convergence Series thus far. Trivia * Unlike other Big Daddies, Bubba is somehow capable of forming vague speech; a skill he developed during the Illusion game and somehow kept during his resurrection. He is only able to say single word sentences and his speech is still generally long, haunting and deep like a Big Daddy moan. * While participating in a main event, the Big Daddy has the tendency to mistake child-like characters for Little Sisters. As such, he may become protective of them and those who would attack them may invoke his wrath. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Category:The War of the Universe Category:Restless in Rapture Category:Unique Roles